SCP-173
SCP-173 is an animate and hostile SCP from vanilla SCP: CB. It can kill instantly if it comes in contact with the player when they're not looking. It moves at rapid speeds and usually can be found all around the facility, with certain events guaranteeing its spawn - like in Light Testing Chamber 2B, SCP-008's containment chamber, SCP-002's quarantine chamber, red-room dead ends and more. SCP-173 kills by snapping the neck at the base of the skull, or by strangulation - according to the SCP Foundation wiki. Appearances SCP-173 first appears in the intro sequence, where the door control systems malfunction inside SCP-173's containment chamber, and SCP-173 kills two D-class personnel, and escapes containment, before of course killing another guard because why not, and another one a bit later. You are able to die in the intro sequence, but you have to be a '''bumbling moron '''to do so. The next time SCP-173 appears in the intro sequence is in the cafeteria, where it kills a scientist and another guard. It disappears shortly after. SCP-173 will most likely appear in random corners around the facility. It is recommended to blink before opening doors to minimize chances of SCP-173 surprising the player, and killing them most likely. Closing doors wherever you go is also a good way of blocking SCP-173 and suppressing its chances of killing you out of nowhere. Light Containment Zone The next scripted event with SCP-173 is in Light Testing Chamber 2B. Light Testing Chamber 2B requires a level 1 keycard to enter but the main door doesn't require a level 1 keycard. Once entered, SCP-173 has a 95% chance to appear in the corner outside the window. If SCP-173 is not looked at for long enough, it will break the window and most likely kill the player. When SCP-173 is not inside this place, it is most likely outside the testing chamber. SCP-173 is able to appear inside SCP-002's quarantine room, but only rarely - 15% chance at best. SCP-173 is just a nuisance here. The only way to make it disappear from here is to lure it out of the quarantine room and lock it out. You will still have SCP-173 around you though, meaning you are still not very safe. Heavy Containment Zone SCP-173 is able to appear inside SCP-008's maintenance area. It has a small chance to not be there, but it is quite unlikely. SCP-173 can break through the glass and kill the player if they're not careful. SCP-173 will still break through once you've recontained SCP-008, left the room and closed the door to it - meaning it is no longer inside the maintenance area, and you are safe to cross. There is sometimes a glitch where SCP-173 gets stuck on the glass for a bit, but it is very very rare. SCP-173 is often found in the lower areas of SCP-106's containment area. SCP-173 can usually be seen from the window. SCP-173 cannot get to you, due to it not being able to open doors requiring keycards. SCP-173 can initially go in SCP-106's maintenance area, but it has to be let through by the player. Although, SCP-173 is not your biggest problem in this case. SCP-173 has an quite large chance to appear in SCP-080's chambers, but most likely inside Generator Room A. Its chances of being present can be lowered to 0% once vent systems are fixed. It is just really annoying here and is just there to kill you. Category:Alive Category:Hostile Category:Euclid Category:SCP Category:Light Testing Chamber 2B Category:Light Containment Zone